Just Stop Pretending
by Fyuu
Summary: Sequel to Lets Play Pretend. All their pretending has piqued their interest. KagKur
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shippo continued to babble inanely about anything and everything with such forced gusto the already strained atmosphere only worsened. The catalyst for such a strain was the newest member of the newly enlarged group. The regal woman sat quite stiffly though stiffness had naught to do with the strained atmosphere but was too be blamed upon the clay body the half of her soul rested in. Though crafted finely to display her striking features, it didn't quite have the mobility and strength flesh and blood would have. With a simple dainty movement she brushed her ebon bangs away from her earthen eyes, to better observe her future.

Kikyou's mud colored eyes watched stoically while Kagome conversed happily with the tiny fox kit as she haphazardly went through the mundane task of preparing an afternoon meal for the group. And she couldn't help but to give begrudged praise to the younger woman for being able to pretend nothing was wrong, to go on as if pain wasn't tearing through her body at random intervals. She gave a tiny tug at only thing they shared and couldn't help but be satisfied by the sudden inhale of breath from her incarnation as pain swept through her body. Even more rewarding was the leeway she gained because Kagome refused to fight back. She felt a smug satisfaction at know she would one day be whole and her reincarnation would be hollow.

Just as the water was about to boil over Kagome took the pot from its resting place before dishing out the noodle "delicacy" introduced as Ramen. After all her friends had been served Kagome turned to Kikyou offering her a blow of the instant Ramen, presenting it as a peace offering of sorts, as if she could so easily be won over. She merely blinked at the offering before moving her eyes higher to take in the near mirrored image before her. "As you well know I need not eat to sustain my form, my life. And yet for three moons now you have offered me substance thrice a day. And for just as many time you have offered I have decline, why must you continue with this pathetic display. Do you like the embarrassment, or do you fancy yourself in the limelight? Do you wish to paint yourself the picture of perfection and purity? If so allow me to dispose of your delusions, you are far from perfection, how can one so incomplete even grasp at the hope of being pure?" The cruel words were accompanied by a strained silence in which something significant occurred.

Sides were chosen.

Backed by Sango Miroku Kirara and Shippo, Kagome allowed a sad soft smile to grace her face. "How dull perfection would be." She shook her head, before continuing. "I offer to make you feel more welcome."

Kikyou merely raised a delicate brow and was about to speak only to be halted by Miroku. "The sun is still in the sky, there is still day light left, and we still have much ground to cover. I suggest we hurry and quickly move on." As if his word was final things resumed though with far more tension.

The day wore on and the group continued their journey, not once throughout the entirety of the day catching rumor or sense of any jewel shards, which put their foul mouthed alpha in an even fouler mood. At least until after dinner when he slipped away with Kikyou as he often did, never once taking notice of the all consuming sorrow that swept through Kagome. Shippo did and he felt his anger towards the half demon deepen, but didn't dwell on it and instead focused on the young woman who was like a surrogate mother to him. Perching on her shoulder the tiny kit nuzzled the side of her face; she turned to him with an adoring smile and gave him a peck on his nose. "You always know what make me feel better little one." She then turned her attention to Sango. "Shall we continue?"

"But-"

"I won't let her win Sango, nor will I allow myself to win, she makes him happy therefore I am happy." It was a sad smile that graced her face as she place Shippo on the ground and stood.

Sango followed suit a moment later, and gave a sharp nod. "Okay, come we'll start with some stances to warm up. I think it's time to up your weights again." She spoke as both women disappeared into the foliage.

Catching Shippo's worried glances Miroku smiled. "Don't worry Shippo, Kagome is strong, and she has reason to not give in." Miroku said as he gazed kindly at the worrying kit.

Yusuke Urameshi, the schools full time resident bad ass, and part time Spirit Detective, could take on a gang of human with bats and not flinch, could take on some of the most ruthless demons ever known and still come out on top. He feared no one. Was feared by most and those who didn't eventually did. Who could and would take on the world couldn't help but sweat bullets as an enraged brunette stomped her way through the crowds to get to him. 

He began listing the things she could possibly be furious about. Skipping school, maybe but she had never been quite so… pissed. Beating someone up, nope he never had the time with all the calls from Koenma. Speaking of toddlers he hadn't recently skipped out on any dates nor had he been called away during one recently. So he remained clueless, at least until the adorable fuming woman reached him.

He wished he had remained clueless. 

Instead of slapping him like she would have done so normally, she took hold of his uniform and tugged him along until they were secluded. She turned to him with her brown gaze and got right to the point. "Who is she?" His mind reeled, "she", what she could Keiko be talking about. His brow furrowed. 

With great hesitancy he asked his question. "…She who?" Wrong question.

If she was furious before then she was, well his vocabulary didn't contain a word for this level of anger. And every word he thought of was simply too weak of a description. 

She surprised him again with her restraint; he noticed her hand twitching as though she wished to slap him. "A couple of girls at school saw you out with a black haired girl." He flinched internally; he knew exactly what she was talking about now.

He wished he didn't. 

He made an attempt to run his figures through his gelled but retreated as they stuck. "Look she no one okay."

No way was she going to buy that. "If she is truly no one than you would not mind telling me. Who. She. Is." She was face to face, rather face to nose, with him now glaring menacingly. Gulping he frowned, but remained silent. Keiko began to deflate, and sadness quickly over came anger. "… If you no longer wanted me the least you could have done was tell me so instead of string me along like a damn marionette." She said meekly.

"It ain't like that Keiko." He willed her to trust him, but mental willing was unless. 

"Then what is it like?" Anger was back, though not fully.

He contemplated his options for a moment. Even if he could convince Keiko that there was no other woman there would always be mistrust. On the other hand he could tell her, and hope she wouldn't take it as him being embarrassed about her. 

Either way he was screwed.

Damn.

Sighing, he made his decision. "Meet me here after school, I'll take you to meet her." 

For the couple at odds the day seemed to drag by. This was fine for Yusuke, but not so fine for Keiko who couldn't help but worry, thinking Yusuke was using his time to think of an excuse or an escape plan. _Just let him try_, she thought rather sourly.

When at last the final bell of the day sang out to the overjoyed populace, the couple slowly met up, pushing their way through the crowds and to each other. "Well?" Keiko tapped her foot.

"C'mon we gotta take the bus." Was his gruff response.

The ride wasn't usually an overly long ride but just like school it seemed to drag on endlessly today. The strained and incredibly uncomfortable silence did nothing to help the situation. And when at last they reached their stop he couldn't help but agree with the relieved sigh Keiko released. "C'mon we still have a little walk before we get there." Keiko nodded and followed a few paces behind Yusuke until he came to a stop in front of an intimating amount of step. She heard him mutter something along the lines of them being the reason he hated step. 

Understandable, there was at least a flight more than Genkai had.

Dejectedly they began their trek up the stairs. And once at the top she was overcome by the simplistic beauty of it. If not for the rather modern house she'd have happily believed the place was stuck in time. 

She didn't get much of a chance to take in her surroundings before she was caught off guard by a yell. "Demon be gone!" Startled and slightly scared she couldn't help the twitch of her lips as Yusuke was slapped in the face with a ward of some sort. 

"Wanna try that again old man?" Yusuke yelled, but there was truly no sting to it.

"Oh it's just you. Stupid punk, always trying to scare an old man. Well in my day…" The old man's voice trailed off as he sauntered back to a rather large tree place next to the main house and resumed his sweeping all the while mutter angrily about stupid punk grandkids. 

Grandkids? What? There was no way.

The door to the house opened and a child around the age of nine with black hair and brown eye, raced out and as he got closer she couldn't help but to notice all the similarities between the two. The boy skidded to a stop in front of Yusuke with an overly large smile on his face. "Hey squirt." The smile deflated, but not the happiness. 

"Gee I missed you to Yusuke." The cocky grin on Yusuke's face was enough to make the boy grin.

Keiko hadn't even noticed the woman slide out of the house until she had taken Yusuke into her arms, with a bone crushing hug. "Mama missed you too." The boy stated rather blandly.

The older woman turned towards Keiko with a polite smile on her face. "Judging by your appearance I'd say you're Keiko." Astound, Keiko merely nodded. The woman simile brighter. "It is nice to finally meet the young woman who has stolen Yusuke's heart!" There was an indignant cry of Aunt Kun-Loon, which was completely ignored by said woman. "Please won't you both come inside, I can make you some tea." Blushing but agreeing they followed behind her, as Yusuke answering a vast amount of questions thrown at him by the boy. 

"Hey squirt is Kagome here?" It was a simple question but the look that past over the boy's face told her a truthful answer would not be so simple. 

"Sorry Yusuke, you just missed her." Yusuke frowned then sighed, it was going to be harder to explain. 

Once inside they were seated and enjoying the tea, Yusuke caught up with the family, specify steering away from the topic of school. Keiko took the time to study the cozy house, her eyes landed on a cluster of pictures. Admits the clutter she could distinctly see a young Yusuke the boy and a girl as the focus of most of the picture. So the family had known Yusuke nearly as long as she had, mayhap even longer. Coming out of her thoughts she noticed the woman staring at her with a small smile on her face, and Keiko couldn't help but feel the woman was reading her.

"Yusuke, Souta, why don't you both go put the groceries away?" The boy, Souta, seemed to, on some level, understand his mother wanted privacy with Keiko so he stood, he paused noticing Yusuke's hesitancy he took the older boy's hand dragging him to the kitchen. They sat in silence until they heard the rustling of bags and the slamming of cabinets. "He never told you." It was a statement.

"Told me what?" She was getting annoyed with… whatever all this was! She found it was all so incredibly frustrating. 

"About Kagome, about us." The woman stood slowly and walked to the crowd of pictures picking the newest picture, a young blue eyed woman clinging to Yusuke's back an impossibly large smile lighting her entire being up. Yusuke himself was smiling in the picture.

"They look so happy." She confessed rather sadly.

"They are." The woman agreed. "But not in the way you fear." Setting the picture down she walked back to the cluster of photos and picked an older one. This one was a three person family, a husband a wife, and a blue eyed daughter about six years old. "This was my husband. And when Kagome, my daughter, was seven he passed away. It was at his funeral that I met Atsuko, and her son Yusuke, who as you can see look much like my husband had. They called fourth the immediate family… we both stepped forward. She asked who we were, I told her. She said that was impossible, she was his girlfriend, and Yusuke was his son. I told her that was impossible that Kagome and Souta, my soon to be born son, where his children. It was quite obvious what was going on… we had both been played." She shook her head sadly at the harsh memory. "It took a while but… eventually Atsuko and I became friends. I wanted out children to be a family."

"…Then this girl ... she's his sister?" She queried disbelievingly. The woman nodded. "Then why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He never speaks of Kagome to anyone. He doesn't want her hurt-"

"Again." Yusuke broke into the conversation. "She got bullied a lot 'cause she was my sister- if they couldn't pick on me then she was the next best choice. All because she was related to me." He stood in the arch way staring the hard wood floors down when suddenly his eyes shot to hers. "Trust me Keiko I will never be like that bastard!" He said it with such ferocity, all she could do was nod.

The couple stayed for dinner at the insistence of the Higurashi's.

And she had never known a more pleasurable meal. And was almost anticipating meeting Yusuke's sister, assuming of course she was every bit as down to earth as the humorous stories the family shared about her portrayed her to be. 

End

Not much editing, mostly I noticed that I had spelled Kikyou's name a couple different ways, also changed Kagome's age for when her father passed away, mostly because apparently Souta is like 8 in the series XD. I should learn to do my research before writing, eh?

Anyway please enjoy.

R and R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The gods were against her, it was the only explanation for the harrying morning she had, had. After all, being pounced by Souta wasn't the way she wanted to wake up. And a cold shower certainly wasn't on her list of things she wanted. Obese cats chewing on one of four pairs of shoes she owned, definitely not. _At least it wasn't the nice pair of silk slippers_, she thought rather bitterly, they had been an expensive gift from a thankful nobleman for a simple healing she had done on his daughter. But as her feet pounded on the pavement of the privately owned park, Kagome couldn't help but regret the choice of footwear, they had been the most appropriate option at the time but the silk slippers were thin; she felt every rock, every crack, everything in general. _I_ _should have worn the Geta, they may have made a lot of noise but… too late now_. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped.

At this rate she would be late. And then Yusuke would tease her, she'd never live it down.

Jerk.

A soft smile lit her face, she always loved spending time with him, she always would.

But really, having her meet him at some tiny town nearly two hours away by way of train was just icing on the cake, really it was just wonderful.

_What the heck is he doing way out here in the first place?_

Unfortunately this wasn't the first time she had been way out here just to meet Yusuke, probably more like fifth or six time over the course of about a year.

As perusal the park she passed through was fairly desolate, she imagined that to be due to the fact that there was a constant buzz of demonic energy floating around. Though it was old, the instinct for self-preservation against demons still ran strong through the veins of humanity. Not that most people understood why they felt so "creeped out" in the words of her modern friends.

Thought she could have been overanalyzing things, the lack of people could have something to o with the fact that most of the residents in the town were of the geriatric variety.

She hadn't gotten far when the afore mentioned buzz of demonic energy hit her full force and nearly instantly after she was overcome by foreign emotions. She shook her head to rid herself of the feelings overwhelming her. It didn't help.

_Blind panic. Fear. Uncertainness. Pain. Determination. A call for help._ Kagome skidded to a halt as the emotions grated against her aura. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, and whipped her head in the direction of a dense wooded area.

She didn't think she just ran.

She was scared, no beyond scared.

There was nothing Yukina could do, she was helpless. And no one was going to save her. Poor Genkai had done all she could, but had been downed quickly, her attacks null against the beast. And she herself was not a fighter, she'd be destroyed. It all seemed so hopeless.

Determination coursed through her.

If she was going down, it wouldn't be while she was hiding in a corner cowering. She would make her unknown brother proud! Her resolve found she stared the demon down.

She felt her red eyes reflexively close as the demon charged laughingly shouting her indented death for all to hear.

One. Two. Three…She counted her final moments. Regret sweeping through her form… four. Five.

Her eyes slid open. The final blow should have come. She should be dead by now. The demon had broken off his charge, and was instead walking in circles around the translucent barrier that had somehow taken shape around her and Genkai's prone form. Something instinctual whispered for her to stay away, far away from the encasing dome.

Kagome groaned as she came to the bottom of an atrocious amount of steps. Knowing from experience that merely thinking about the long trek up the stairs wasn't going to help, she began sprinting taking two stairs at a time.

The sight that greeted her was a grotesque demon known as a leech, his aura flaring out with stolen spiritual energies. He had cornered a petite teal haired woman, who was resonating with fear. Behind her a barely conscious elderly looking woman sat propped up against the wall, eye deadpan staring straight ahead. The tiny woman's eyes scrunched close as the beast charged gleefully towards her.

Kagome held out her hand. The air around the women shimmered before solidifying into a barrier. The leech halted his charge, snorting and growling in a way that was purely animalistic.

"Wretch what is the meaning of this." Its deep voice slurred as he spoke to the startled woman.

"I'm the meaning of this." Kagome spoke grabbing his attention away from her barrier.

Puce colored eyes overly large and set on a tiny face glared in a menacing way. "Human scum! Release them. I command it!" He snarled, revealing his sharp fanged teeth.

"If you know what good for you, you will leave." Kagome hated to take a life, be it demon human or something in between. Death was for the gods to decide. Taking life wasn't something one should take lightly; it should weigh on your soul. Mark you.

He merely blinked before roaring with laughter. "Pathetic low life, you think with your mortality you will cause any damage! Truly you and your species are laughable!"

"You will not leave then?"

"Of course not!" He raged.

"I see." Kagome studied the demon, his aura practically screamed confidence, he was no different than all the other demons she had come in contact with. She would play up her humanity and save her trump card for last. That decided she nodded dropping her center of gravity into a simple stance Sango had drilled into her.

That move decided him.

She merely stood as he charged for her, he was fast, not as fast as say Sesshomaru, or even InuYasha for that matter but he had that speed that all demons seemed to possess. It wasn't till he was a hairs breath away that she made her move. She dodged and quickly summoned forth the spiritual energy she had felt Yusuke access on one of their previous outings. She grasped at it from her center and felt it travel down the length of her arm.

By the time it shot out of her hand it was barely more than a fizzle of power; pathetic enough to send the demon into bouts of hysterical laughter. "I'd feared for I moment that I'd actually have to fight. No this will be through quickly." And so they fought, they fought till Kagome's well of spiritual energy nearly reached its limits, they fought till the demon was so assured of his victory he had forgotten the instinctual fear of the barrier.

He shouldn't have.

It had sent prickles of pain dancing across his skin. And now as the woman stood across from him the prickles returned. She brought her hand out in front of her before pulling them back in a motion reminiscent of an archer. And suddenly a white blue bow manifested in her hands followed shortly by an arrow.

"I am sorry. I do hope you find peace in the afterlife." He stood rooted to the spot as the arrow rushed at him, blaring angrily. Blue grey eyes stared at him with great remorse.

He didn't even have a chance to scream. As the ashes drifted to the ground, Kagome slid her eyes closed and prayed for his soul.

Through with her prayer she released the barrier. "Are you okay?" She queried of the teal haired woman.

It seemed to break her out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes I'm fine… but … Genkai…" She whirled to the slumped woman, quickly walking over to her.

"The demon was a leech; he ate her spiritual energies, she this cut? Her blood was on his hands he had complete and full access to her spiritual energy. And in turn her spirit." The other woman jumped and Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Is there anything we can do? I have some healing abilities…" Kagome blinked at the Ice Maiden for a moment before a smile lit her face.

"It's a soul wound, if either of us attempted to heal her instinctively it would be perceived at an attack, we'd just waste her energy." Seeing the other woman's look of fear, Kagome plowed on. "It's not serious, mostly just depletion. Perhaps he'd merely wanted for the two of you to be incapacitated. Come on we really should bring her inside to rest." It took several attempts but between the two of them they managed to settle the now unconscious woman into a futon.

"First things first you wouldn't happen to have some smelling salts, and some bandages, oh and some antiseptics? Her wounds aren't too bad but better safe than sorry." She watched the tiny woman nod and hurry away before turning her attention to her patient. Assuring herself that the Ice Maiden was gone, and would not really feel her energies she sent some of her Miko Ki oozing through the prone form of Genkai and found her pervious assessment had been correct, merely depletion, a little battering but no serious damage to her soul. There would be some physical pain all throughout her body stemming from nowhere in particular but other than that the woman would be fine. Hearing the distant footfall of the Ice Maiden retuning with the inquired items she allowed her energies to dissipate.

"Here you are." The Ice Maiden handed her a tiny box with a bright red cross on the top as well as a tiny cloth bag that reeked strongly of ammonia, putting the bag to the side for the moment Kagome asked her to begin brewing some tea she had brought along with her for just such an occasion.

Pulling a packet from the pocket of her light wash jeans she began explaining. "The tea was made especially to ease the pain brought on by outside sources to the soul… it's been blessed by a monk friend of mine to do so." As the Ice Maiden bustled about with the tea Kagome made herself useful wrapping Genkai's wounds.

They worked in silence for several minutes before it broke. "I don't mean it intrude upon your personal life, but would I be correct in assuming you come in contact quite often with people who have obtained soul wounds?" Yukina hesitated to ask but couldn't quite quench the curiosity that bubbled up.

And she couldn't help but fell horrible when the black haired woman's blue grey eye dimmed and she spoke barely above a whisper "Yeah… nearly daily in fact." Opening her mouth to apologize for surfacing any unpleasant memories she couldn't stop herself from jumping when something in Kagome's pants began beeping with some irritating tune. Quickly excusing herself Kagome went to answer her phone. She returned several moments later just as Yukina began pour a cup of tea, mumbling darkly about stupid toddlers. The teal haired woman found herself surprised at the familiar wording.

Shaking off her surprise she watched Kagome wave a hand full of smelling salts under Genkai's nose, and couldn't stop herself from giggling as Genkai made a face.

The first thing she noticed as she came too was the fact that she felt like utter shit. A dull ache spread throughout her body coming from nowhere in particular and that smell, that god awful smell seemed hammer her head relentlessly. Grunting she attempted to sit up by herself but found she couldn't. After a brief reprieve she tried again to sit up but this time was assisted by a pair of hands. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring into a clouded blue grey sky, blinking once more she found the sky was actually a pair of eyes, which were set on a pretty unblemished face. Said face lit in a smile. "I'm glad to see you're awake Genkai!" She narrowed her honey colored eyes, who the hell was this girl? And how the hell did she know her name?

In her mind she saw the leech, she saw him laugh as he absorbed more and more of her energy, until she'd have to scrape at her own soul just to produce any sort of attack. She remembered him swatting her away like some sort of common housefly. She recalled Yukina standing defensively in front of her. Then she remembered... "The most pathetic use of spiritual energy I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing."

Kagome blinked for several moments before a wide grin broke her face, and she laughed. It wasn't a polite laugh; it wasn't hesitant in any way, it was a laugh that consumed her entire form, her head thrown back, as though the sound could help but tumble out her mouth, the entirety of her body shook with mirth. "I apologize for my lack of skills. I'm sorry your well trained eyes had the misfortune of witnessing my bumbling attempt at using my spiritual energies." She finally managed to stutter out. "I'm sorry if my reaction startled you but I couldn't help it. Your reaction was… it was something my brother would have said… well after throwing a hissy fit about me taking on demons."

Seemingly uncaring about Kagome's response to her blunt comment Genkai continued on. "Though that final attack, now that certainly had some oomph to it. But of course that wasn't spiritual energy now was it?"

She faltered minutely before grinning. "I don't know, you're the expert why don't you tell me?" A single dark brow disappeared into her hair line.

"Or we could cut the games and you could simply tell me."

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

Genkai snorted before narrowing her eyes. "If your energies weren't the complete opposition of a demon then I'd say from attitude alone that you were some type of fox demon." If possible Kagome's grin widened.

"A fox? No rest assured that I've not come with the intent of seducing." Kagome winked at the teal haired woman, who was politely hiding her giggles behind her hand.

Another snort. "Good I'd feared you take away my respectability as a woman of virtue." She stated deadpan. "Though by description alone I'd say your energies are reminiscent of Monks and their female counter parts Miko's but they died off nearly five hundred years ago when the barrier was put in place. All that remains are remnants of them, shrine care takers spewing nonsense about gods' demons and the like. So the probability of you being a Miko is nil and slim." This time Kagome visibly faltered, a barrier, what sort of barrier would erase the existence of those with holy powers? Demons may be fewer in the modern era but as was witnessed just today holy people were still needed.

All thoughts of the barrier were dropped when she saw Genkai flinch and groan in pain as she moved to stretch. Remembering the tea she had asked be made, she handed it to her. "As I've already explained, the tea will help with the pain." She silently hoped the Ice Maiden would not reiterate what she had said about a monk friend blessing the tea, after all if Monks and Miko's were suppose to be gone from existence the statement would surely raise the eye brows of those who had dealings with the supernatural.

She watched Genkai with a twitching smile as she hesitated to sip. "If you fear that I've poisoned the tea, put your fears at rest. After all it would have been a wasted effort saving you if I was only going to kill you myself." She tried to assure the untrusting elder.

"If I trusted the word of people, regardless if I knew them or not, my life would have been forfeited long ago." Kagome blinked as her thoughts drifted to all the people she trusted, who had at one time or another tried to kill her, or even merely kidnap her, most of whom where now wonderful friends of hers. And she grinned.

"A matter of opinion." Genkai gave her an odd look. "Well not that this hasn't been a lovely day, but since my brother cancelled on me I really should be returning home to catch up on some school work. Despite the circumstances I'm glad to have met the both of you." She paused as she stood riffling through her pockets and pulling out several more packets of tea. "Should you decide to trust me." She said with a grin placing them in front of the aged woman who merely snorted in reply.

Yukina hurried to stand and escort the friendly woman out of the temple. "I want to thank you for saving us; truly we'd have been dead if it wasn't for you."

Kagome offered her a bright smile. "No thanks needed. I'm always glad to help." They stopped as they reached the stairs.

"Well thank you anyway." Kagome nodded smile still adorning her face as she began her trek down the stairs. "Please don't be a stranger you are welcome whenever you please!" Yukina called as the raven haired woman disappeared into the surrounding foliage waving over her shoulder. "Oh! I never even asked her, her name." She muttered rather woefully before returning to the room Genkai occupied. "Do you really think she would have poisoned it?" She queried when she saw Genkai was still staring at the tea in mistrust.

"It's a possibility I'm not willing to risk." They sat in silence for several moments before Yukina excused herself to sweep away the ashes left behind by the demon.

As she began her trudge to the court yard a sudden overwhelming happiness consumed her, she wasn't dead! She could continue her search, and this time she _would_ find her brother. She would merely have to look harder, after all any day could be her final. It was these thoughts that coursed through her mind as she pushed the door to the court yard open nearly stumbling into the red eyed apparition. "Oh! Hiei! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" She asked rather panicked that she had harmed him.

Hiei raked his eyes over the form of the Ice Maiden; worry forthright in his mind, the scent and the power the permeated the air had sent him in a tizzy, he could feel a buildup of angry energy whipping about him that promised to become an ungodly rage with which he would destroy the lowly scum who dared lay a figure on what was precious to him.

She had been single thing he wished to protect most in life, though regrettably that list was slowly growing and extending, it was a task he would _not_ fail.

Even if it lead to his own demise.

_Be calm Hiei. She is unharmed; use your eyes, your nose for that matter. The blood you smell quite obviously does not belong to Yukina. _And so he looked, just as the irritating fox had said to do, pushing aside his wretched feelings.

_Hn. _"Hn."

Yukina smiled brightly at Hiei's obviously noncommittal answer.

"What the fuck! The two of you just took off like Kuwabara was chasing after you wearing a fucking dress!" Was the huffing interruption wheezing at the top of the steps. Emerald eyes stared oddly at the black haired figure slumped against the torii arch.

"Can you not feel it Yusuke?"

"Feel wh-" He stopped mid sentence. Now that he took the time to notice, to search for an abnormality, he felt it. And it was familiar.

_Damn it Kagome! What the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to stay away from this supernatural shit. _He thought in a panicked tizzy.

Calculating eyes stared in interest at the tense form of their team leader. It shouldn't have taken Yusuke long at all to feel prickling residuals left by an obviously powerful person. The irritation was in fact powerful enough to wake the second occupant of the red headed males body, as the second conscious forced its way forward from the corners of his mind the tiny prickles became more. They became sharper, more defensive, but never painful. _And to think these are merely the residuals._ Youko seemed to have deduced the situation rather quickly.

_Indeed._

_But residuals of what, I wonder._

_You've never felt something akin this before?_

…_Never in my life. _There was a momentary lapse into silence. _But it's certainly not of demonic origin, it is vaguely similar to the energy that oaf expels. In the most basic of ways of course._

_Now Youko, Kuwabara's intellect may not be up to snuff but- _

_Up to snuff? That bumbling fool couldn't find his way out of a maze if there were signs pointing to the exit. _The mental space was beginning to get crowded with the addition of Hiei in the mental fray_._

"Yukina my love I am here there is no need to fear!" The fourth figure called as he managed to make his way to the top of the stairs, striking a pose moments later.

_Speaking of the idiot…_

When not even the crickets made notice of his entrance Kuwabara huffed, opening his mouth about to say something but slammed it shut just as quickly. "Hey guys, you feel that?" Even Yusuke who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts had to give pause to shoot Kuwabara a patronizing look.

_What did I tell you Kurama, a bumbling fool._

"Oh! Kazuma, you've arrived as well!" The pleasure the Ice Maiden glowed with was enough to ease Hiei's fraying nerves though why she was so happy to see the buffoon was beyond his comprehension.

"Yukina! Are you okay, there's a strange energy!"

_I suppose the moron has his uses. _

"Strange… energy?" Eyes a similar red to the black haired apparition blinked momentarily confused. "Oh! Perhaps you feel the remaining energy from the woman."

"A woman?"

"Oh yes! She was most kind, she saved us from a demon, she called it a leech."

"Are the two of you well?"

Yukina turned her head to regard the green eyed male. "I am fine, but Genkai was injured protecting me, the woman said that Genkai would be fine, that it was merely depletion. But the depletion was so great that she had begun scraping at her own soul." Yukina's previous happiness had been squished, which in turn had Hiei glaring at the perpetrator. But just as suddenly as her mood had drooped it sprang back. "Kurama perhaps you can convince Genkai to drink the tea the woman left for her!"

"The woman left a tea. Whatever for?" _What an odd thing to leave._

_Unless of course she was trying to poison the hag._

_Youko. _Kurama admonished in annoyance.

"Yes, Genkai will not drink it she fears it has been poisoned. But the woman said it would help with the pain of her soul, I… I think she knew what it felt like; why else would she carry such a thing?" At her final statement Yusuke stiffened, why the hell would she know what a soul wound felt like? His brow furrowed and an unhappy frown marred his face.

_The detective is far too easy to read._

_Indeed Hiei. It seems our friend may have knowledge of who the woman is. _Kurama agreed as they followed the Ice Maiden to the room occupied by the once great Genkai. Said woman was breathing rather heavily while glare at several hastily strewn packets of tea that gave off their own energy signal.

_What the hell? Mayhap it was all a ruse to kill the old fart?_

_I don't believe so, maybe if Genkai was a demon but quite obviously she is not, and the energy is not in any way threatening in fact if anything I'd say it was a healing energy. Perhaps it is just as she said?_ Opening one of the packets he poured the contents into his had swirling them around in his palm and allowed Youko to further influence him. "This is a tisane- an infusion of leaves or flowers used as a beverage- which contains gingko for healing and encouraging memory as well as for boosting the circulation to the brain, lavender and other spices for fragrance, and ginger to get the metabolism working better, and damiana which some consider to be an aphrodisiac." The final ingredient had Yukina smiling. "There is also an unusual healing energy almost similar to the energy Botan uses. But I'd say the tea will do as the woman had said."

"Well she lied about one thing."

"And that is?"

Genkai brought the barely warm tea to her lips. "She did intend to press upon my virtue." Yukina laughed as Genkai drank feeling the pain mummer down to nothing more than a tiny inconvenience.

_Hiei merely curious but can your jagan not track this woman?_

_It is negated. Obviously whatever the energy is it's in complete opposition to my eye. _

_It would seem we have quite the puzzle on our hands._

_I do so love a good puzzle. _

For the second time that day Kagome came to the bottom of an impossibly large amount of steps, _at least I won't be sprinting up the stupid things. I wonder if anyone would mind in I just laid on the bottom step and took a nap, forever, surely that would be better then school work._ _Complaining had never helped any, may as well get it over with._ Sighing she began her trek. And then whimpered when at last she reached the main house and came to the realization that she'd have to trudge once more up the stairs. Finally conquering the current bane of her existence, AKA the stairs, she reached her room and was just about flopped on the bed but stopped when she noticed the powder blue uniform innocently laying on her bed and a hastily scribbled note from her mother, something about transferring schools.

Oh yeah the Gods where completely and totally one hundred percent against one Higurashi Kagome.

End

I did a bit more editing on this chapter to make the word flow a bit better, the next chapter should be up pretty soon.

Hope you enjoyed and if you did please R and R.

~Fyuu


End file.
